La Guardiana de un Yokai
by Mizo Lucy
Summary: Kagome perdió la memoria, todos la creen en su época y el mas temido yokai ahora tiene una guardiana?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Aplicando a esta Historia

Los personajes que aparecerán aquí no me pertenecen son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

Solo esta historia que no tiene más que un fin de expresar la inspiración que a veces me rodea o quizá algo de locura que presento en momentos de crisis.

**-Dialogos-**

"_Pensamientos"_

-OoC en los personajes -

Era un día bastante nublado y frió, quizá una amenaza de una próxima tormenta era lo que presenciaban las personas de aquella aldea, un poco alejados de la mayor parte de la población se encontraba una pequeña cabaña que al juzgar por la lejanía parecía como abandonada pero al contrario de lo que todos creían, dentro se llevaba a cabo una discusión entre sus ocupantes, solo el más pequeño que se encontraba llorando junto a la sacerdotisa.

**-¡Inuyasha no puedo creer lo que hiciste!- **le reclamaba la exterminadora al hanyo que se encontraba ya más que irritado por las acusaciones.

**-Era lo mejor para ella- **le respondía de la misma forma **– Si se quedaba en esta época iba a estar en un constante peligro- **

El monje que se había quedado en silencio desde un principio al fin había optado por entrar en aquel debate **– Sango, Inuyasha tiene razón aquí solo estaría pasando riesgos - **sintió como lo fulminaba con la mirada **– Y he de decir que también no fue la manera correcta en la que lo hiciste Inuyasha –**ahora recibiendo la mirada del nombrado _"Oh Kami sálvame de estos dos" _pensaba a su vez.

**-Bueno ya está hecho y no puedo hacer nada – **salió de ahí hecho una furia dejando a los demás con las palabras en la boca.

Sentía una rabia e impotencia con lo ocurrido **– Ese tonto de Inuyasha solo haciendo estupideces, no puedo entender como Kagome lo soporto tanto tiempo – **

**-Se lo que sientes Sango pero en estos momentos no solo nosotros somos los que sufrimos, aunque no lo creas Inuyasha en estos momentos se siente de la peor forma posible- **mirando por donde antes había salido.

– **Pues me alegro que así lo sea – **refunfuñando se acerca para consolar al pobre zorrito **– Vamos Shippo ella estará bien – **

Aun llorando voltea a verla **- ¿No volveremos a ver a Kagome? – **

La exterminadora se sintió mal de verlo así **–Claro que la volveremos a ver, solo necesita tiempo- **cargo al pequeño zorrito **– Hasta entonces hay que ser muy fuertes y esperar su regreso – **lo vio limpiarse las lágrimas que surcaban su rostro y asentir.

**-Sango tiene razón, Kagome es fuerte y con esto se volverá aún más, la volveremos a ver- **hablaba pausadamente la anciana Kaede **– Es mejor que descansemos todo esto ha sido cansado para todos, mañana será un nuevo día – **todos asintieron sin oponerse, preparándose para dormir.

Fuera de la aldea en uno de los arboles más altos la silueta de un hanyo con orejas de perro, miraba la Luna con nostalgia, recordando lo que había hecho horas antes, se culpaba por haber tomado una decisión tan precipitada pero ahora ya no podría hacer nada, miro al hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el pozo, no se los había dicho todo, ella ya no podría volver y para que eso ocurriera tuvo que sellar el pozo.

_**Flash Back**_

_Se había separado en aquella montaña tratando de encontrar rastros de algún fragmento de la perla, pero todo parecía desierto._

_-Vaya pero si es Inuyasha- apareciendo de la nada_

_-Naraku- respondió con odio ante aquel ser maligno que tanto daño les hacía, saco rápidamente a Tessaiga de su funda._

_-Tranquilo Inuyasha no vengo a pelear contigo- ante tal declaración lo miro con desconfianza sin bajar la guardia – Solo vengo a advertirte algo._

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?- sin perder ni un solo movimiento de vista_

_-Esa sacerdotisa que llevas contigo- sonrió al verlo tensarse – Quiero que desaparezca o mejor dicho si no lo hace la desapareceré yo._

_-No te atrevas a tocar a Kagome, no permitiré que lo hagas- esa declaración solo hizo reír con malicia a aquel ser tan despreciable._

_-¿No lo permitirás?- pregunto con ironía – Así como no lo permitiste con esa sacerdotisa llamada Kikyo, no me hagas reír._

_Ese pasado volvió a golpearlo, él no podría esperar a que Kagome pasara por lo mismo y el tal vez no podría recuperarse si eso volviera a ocurrir, gruño con impotencia, no quería hacerlo pero sabía de lo que era capaz, esta vez lo había atrapado._

_-¿Y si no lo hago?- tenía que haber alguna esperanza._

_Se relamió los labios antes de contestar – Eso sería mejor para mí, la asecharía siempre esperando el momento oportuno para arrebatártela y hacerla sufrir de una manera que imploraras por que termine su tortura rápidamente, así como la tuya y todos tus amigos-_

_Temor, no por el sino por ella, lo que sentía por ella, si esa era la única forma de protegerla aunque el sufriera lo haría – De acuerdo… - contesto sin mirarlo, sin notar como él sonreía al verse vencedor – Pero te advierto que no descansare hasta verte muerto Naraku –_

_Solo se escuchó la risa cargada de malicia por todo el lugar y en segundos ya se había esfumado, dejándolo herido en lo más profundo._

_Después de eso todo fue una maldita pesadilla, la trataba mal, la trata de torpe e inútil, que no servía para nada, que mejor se regresara a su época y los dejara tranquilos, que solo estorbaba y no podían estarla cuidando siempre, así paso una semana de lo mismo, hasta que ella llorando le había gritado que ya estaba cansada, ver su rostro en ese momento, lo lastimada que estaba casi lo hace ceder pero no lo hizo y fue que ella tomo la decisión de irse, se fue simplemente, no la siguió, no fue por ella, simplemente la ignoro._

_Más tarde siguió su olor hasta el pozo y fue ahí donde pudo respirar tranquilo, ella ya se encontraba en su época, tomo una gran piedra y sello el pozo, el cumpliría con su palabra, buscaría a Naraku y cuando al fin lo venciera volvería por ella, lo juro esa vez llorando ante aquel lugar._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Lagrimas se le escaparon de nuevo al recordar esos momentos, siendo aquel astro de luz su único testigo, una ráfaga de viento llevo un rastro del aroma de ella, por el cual ahora sufría en silencio _"Perdóname Kagome"._

Llegada la noche a varios kilómetros de aquella aldea, donde había apenas parado de nevar, todo el bosque se encontraba cubierto por una espesa capa de nieve, arboles cubiertos en su mayoría y ningún sonido en el fondo más que varios pasos adentrándose en aquella espesura, uno de ellos un poderoso yokai de melena platinada con rasgos en mejillas, brazos y una peculiar luna en su frente, ojos ámbar y tan fríos como aquel clima, le seguía su fiel sirviente y a su vez una niña humana de cabellera negra y mirada amable que trataba con un poco de esfuerzo seguirlos el paso, estaba cansada y con las mejillas rojas del aire frió que le llegaba a dar en la cara.

**-Señor Sesshomaru-** vio como el mencionado se detenía y sabiendo lo que la niña iba a pedirle, dio una simple orden.

**-Jaken-** el aludido dio un brinco y puso atención a la orden que le iba a dar **–Hay una cueva a unos metros enciende una fogata para Rin-**

**-Si amo bonito-** Se apresuró a llevarla a la cueva y buscar rápido leña que pudiera quemar.

Rin a su paso casi llegando a la entrada de la cueva tropezó con un algo enterrado en esa nieve, al caer no escucho como Jaken le decía _"Cuidado niña tonta"_, ella solo fijaba la vista con lo que se había tropezado y no era nada más ni menos que una persona **–Señor Sesshomaru hay alguien aquí-** grito antes de ponerse a quitar la blanca nieve que le estorbaba para ver quién era.

El yokai pensando que había un peligro por el grito de su protegida llego en un momento para darse cuenta que intentaba mover aquel bulto –A un lado Rin- lo que hizo que ella rápidamente se apartara y veía con atención como esa persona iba siendo levantada por él, dándose cuenta de la figura que ahora podía verse

Dando un pequeño grito de sorpresa **-Es la señorita Kagome-** vio llegar al sapo verde con ramas para el fuego **– rápido Señor Jaken hay que darle calor- **no protesto al ver a su imponente amo con la humana

El frió yokai olfateo el ambiente y ni rastro alguno de su medio hermano lo cual se le hizo bastante extraño, la verdad que no le importaba lo que le ocurriera a esa insignificante humana pero Rin ya lo esperaba dentro de la cueva, raramente podía negarse algo a esa niña, bufo molesto pero así se adentró para dejar a la humana inconsciente cerca del fuego, ya siendo alumbrada se le notaba más pálida de lo normal y al moverla notaron un poco de sangre seca en un costado de su cabeza, él se recargo en la entrada de la cueva y solo veía como aquella humana era atendida por Rin, cerró los ojos esperando que esa noche no fuera tan larga, ya mañana obtendría respuestas.

El amanecer llego y con ello los rayos del sol empezaban a entrar en parte de la cueva dando en el rostro de una azabache, que no hizo más que con dificultad ir abriendo los ojos acostumbrándose a la iluminación de ese momento, parpadeando un par de veces, trato de incorporarse rápidamente para descubrir una punzada seguido de un intenso dolor en la cabeza, se llevó las manos a aquel lugar descubriendo una tela rodeando esta, miro todo el lugar descubriendo a lo lejos un enano verde durmiendo, no se sentía segura con esa cosa ahí, iba a hacer el intento de levantarse y no pudo más que notar un peso extra en sus piernas, con cuidado descubrió la manta que la cubrió y se encontró a una niña durmiendo en sus piernas, eso le extraño de sobre manera, no entendía como había llegado ahí, realmente no podía recordar nada, una voz la regreso a la realidad.

**-Despertaste humana- **volteo al lugar de donde provenía, no se había percatado de una tercera persona en ese lugar **– ¿Dónde está el tonto de Inuyasha? – **le miro confundida no entendía su pregunta la estaba confundiendo con otra persona.

Carraspeo un poco, sentía la garganta seca, aun ignorando que estuvo al borde de morir congelada **–Disculpa... No sé de quién me hablas- **pudo notar como su voz le salió apenas como un suspiro.

Le miro fijando la vista en ella como queriendo indagar en ella **– ¿Te estas burlando de mi humana? - **su mirada gélida le hizo estremecerse.

**-No… Yo… - **Empezó a temblar, no sabía que decirle, nada venía a su mente y entre más trataba de pensarlo su cabeza parecía que giraba y aumentaba su dolor, se llevó las manos apretando su cabeza intentando con ello disminuir el dolor.

Con esos movimientos se fue despertando Rin y al verla ya despierta se puso muy feliz -**señorita Kagome despertó ¿Cómo se siente?- **ignorando la presencia del yokai.

La miro confundida e interesada a la vez susurrando para si misma **–… Kagome – **vio que la niña ponía cara de extrañeza.

**-¿Se encuentra bien?- **vio como la azabache ponía una expresión confundida, intentando en vano recordar algo aparte del dolor que sentía,la voz de la pequeña le regreso **– Me asusté mucho al encontrarla enterrada en la nieve y el señor Sesshomaru me ayudo a traerla cerca del fuego – **vio como con cierto dolor se sostenía la cabeza **– Tenia un fuerte golpe pero espero la hierba medicinal que encontré le sirva –**

Los miraba a ambos, no podía recordar nada pero ahora sabía algo _"Ellos me salvaron" _**– No se… Quienes son ustedes pero… - **Se apresuró a hablar e inclinar la cabeza **– Les agradezco me hayan salvado – **Ante esta declaración la pequeña miro al yokai con preocupación, él se mantenía con el mismo semblante.

**-El golpe debió ocasionarle la pérdida de memoria Rin- **se levantó de su lugar siendo seguido por la mirada de ambas, llegando a donde estaba su sirviente **– Jaken prepara todo, nos vamos – **siguió su andar ignorando el "A la orden Amo bonito".

Dentro de la cueva todo ya estaba listo **- Rin ya oíste al Amo Sesshomaru – **La niña no quería separarse de la azabache **– Pero que será de la señorita Kagome, no podemos dejarla aquí – **le gritaba al sapo verde.

Kagome se levantó de su sitio haciendo que ambos dejaran de pelear para verla dirigirse con paso lento hacia afuera donde seguramente se encontraba el platinado esperándolos.

La niña le siguió de cerca no estaba segura si en algún momento podría perder el equilibrio y paro cuando llegaron frente a la persona que aguardaba con impaciencia sin siquiera mirarlos.

La azabache sin saber cómo dirigirse ante el solo hablo para llamar su atención **– Tengo una deuda con ustedes – **se mantuvo firme con lo siguiente que iba a decir **– Permítame viajar con ustedes, yo… - **tomando aire termino **– Yo me convertiré en su guardián.**

Todos se sorprendieron ante tales palabras _"Se ha vuelto loca" _pensó la niña, el ambarino al escuchar eso, ahora la miraba de reojo sin inmutarse, lo único que se escuchó después fue las palabras del sapo verde.

**-Que tonterías estas diciendo, mi Amo Sesshomaru es el Lord del Oeste, el más fuerte y poderoso yokai, el no necesita a una humana buena para nada como guardián – **sus palabras no la amedrentaron, ella seguía con la mirada fija en él esperando una respuesta.

Esa humana estaba loca, como se atrevía si quiera a pensar en algo así, pero aun así admiraba la fortaleza que demostraban sus ojos ahora, veía determinación podría jurar que antes solo la veía escondiéndose detrás de su estúpido hermano, sonrió internamente tener a la preciada mujer de Inuyasha defendiéndolo sería en parte bueno, pero a la vez si alguien lo viera seria patético.

**-Has lo que quieras -** dijo antes de emprender la marcha **- te matare si llegas a estorbarme –**

Jaken no cabía en su asombro y Rin era otra cosa, si estaba sorprendida pero se sentía feliz ahora de que podría seguir acompañándolos en todos esos largos viajes que casi siempre la dejaban sola con el enano verde cuidándola y regañándola siempre.

Mientras tanto Kagome había demostrado firmeza al hablar y pedir tal cosa, no sabía porque lo había hecho pero por alguna extraña razón sentía que eso le ayudaría, desde ese momento se prometió aprender todo lo que podía y ser más fuerte, les demostraría que no son tonterías lo que dijo esa mañana **– Gracias, Amo Sesshomaru – **expreso apenas audible.

**-Vamos señorita Kagome – **la pequeña la tomo de la mano y siguieron al pequeño yokai verde que iba refunfuñando sin descanso por la decisión que había tomado su amo.

El platinado que iba más adelante, había escuchado todo lo que decían, Jaken con su "Amo bonito" sí que podría hacer que perdiera los estribos, pero oír la voz de aquella mujer llamándolo amo, le hizo sentir poderoso… Esperen en que estaba pensando con eso, definitivamente esa decisión le iba a traer dolores de cabeza y si eso pasaba simplemente la mataría.

Y así aquel grupo siendo dirigido por el ambarino se adentraban más en aquel bosque, alejándose más y más de aquella aldea donde un hanyo recordaba con melancolía lo que había hecho por salvar a aquella que sin admitirlo había robado su corazón poco a poco.

Y eh aquí después de tantos años, no sé porque ahora vuelvo adentrándome con estos personajes que espero sea de su agrado, he dejado historias inconclusas y bueno espero que con esta no pase (realmente espero que no pase).

Oh si, ya es tarde y se supone no debo estar aquí... Ordenes del Doc, en fin espero no tener tantas faltas de ortografía.

También aprovechando quería ver que tan oxidada estoy en esto de escribir jajaja y ahora que últimamente ando inspirada, retomare **"La Profecía se cumple" **y **"¿Qué tengo Doctor?". **

Qué más da me merezco muchas cosas, pueden decirlas sin problema… Bueno no insultos Dx

**¿Comentarios / sugerencias constructivas?**

**¡Gracias por tomarse su tiempo!**

**Mizo Lucy**


	2. Chapter 2

_**¡Hola! **_

_**De nuevo aquí reportándome para el segundo capítulo de esta Historia, sin más les dejo y al último mis comentarios.**_

_**.**_

**-Diálogos-**

"_Pensamientos"_

-OoC en los personajes –

.

.

En un apartado lugar, llegando a los límites de aquellos terrenos, donde solo los picos de varias montañas se podían percibir, ya que se encontraban sumidas en una intensa neblina que no dejaba ver más allá de eso, los aldeanos, incluso los animales que solían habitar ahí habían desaparecido, dejando casas vacías, un ambiente pesado y frio se filtraba por cada parte. En aquel lugar no hace mucho se había instalado un ser maligno.

En esos momentos se encontraba en lo más profundo de esos riscos, momentos antes le había pedido a Kanna que llamara a Kagura para que le informara si la sacerdotisa que viajaba con Inuyasha ya había sido eliminada y aun repasaba aquel momento.

.

_**Flash back**_

_La voz retumbo entre las sombras – Dime Kagura –_

_Estaba hincada frente aquella oscuridad que albergaba a aquel que no quería darle su libertad._

_-Tal como pediste vigile al grupo de aquel hibrido –_

_-¿Y?- su voz ansiosa - ¿Salió como lo había planeado?-_

_Enfoco la mirada tratando de verlo – Si, tu plan funciono Inuyasha la corrió, prácticamente le dijo que se fuera a su época- frunció un poco el ceño - después de eso se separaron-_

_-Bien- sonrió con malicia – Dime… ¿Te encargaste de ella? –_

_Asintió –La seguí hasta la aldea, aquella donde viven… Trato de huir pero no lo logro, se ahogó - dijo con poco de duda en la voz que no pasó desapercibido _

_Ahora entornaba los ojos mirándola - ¿Estas segura?-_

_-Fue arrastrada por la corriente, cayendo en una cascada, no vi su cuerpo- sintió la ira de su interlocutor y se adelantó – Revise varias veces y no la vi salir, debe de estar muerta- Al instante un dolor en su pecho la quebró, haciéndola caer directo al suelo _

– _Espero por tu vida que así sea – Y sin más todo se volvió a sumir en silencio, solo el jadeo dolorido que salió de aquellos labios rojos._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

.

Tendría que sentirse satisfecho pero algo en su interior se movía inquieto, simplemente Kagura le había dado razones para desconfiar que seguía o no con vida, de todas maneras no podría tomarse todo a la ligera y estaría preparado por si acaso, es por eso que ahora estaba ansioso por terminar la transformación que se estaba llevando a cabo en su cuerpo, se sumió dentro de sí, ya pensaría en algo… Un plan alternativo por si acaso lo necesitaba.

.

.

.

La nostalgia recorría el grupo que caminaba en busca de alguna pista para dar con el paradero de Naraku que hasta ese momento no había dado señales de vida, la exterminadora y el hanyo que se mantenían al frente, aún no habían podido hacer las pases y se mantenían distanciados uno del otro, el pequeño zorro iba en la espalda de kirara, a veces suspirando tratando de ser fuerte como lo había prometido y aguantar las ganas inmensas que tenia de llorar, el monje Miroku solo paseaba la mirada entre aquellos dos que iban por delante manteniendo su mutismo, no se podía dejar de sentir la tensión entre todos.

**-Chicos- **llamando su atención **– Que les parece si vamos a aquella aldea.**

El hanyo enojado no le dejo terminar **– Por supuesto que no, vamos a seguir buscando al maldito de Naraku – **

El monje resoplo cansado, cuando su amigo era terco nadie podía bajarlo de ahí **– Podemos investigar entre los aldeanos – **vio que iba a protestar **– Y buscaremos provisiones para seguir el camino.**

Ahora la exterminadora se adelantaba con paso firme **– El monje Miroku tiene razón, llegando ahí nos separaremos para investigar – **fue seguida pasos atrás por los demás.

No quería perder tiempo, pero no le quedaba de otra, esta vez les haría caso, volteo a otro lado en un ademan de molestia **– Pff…- **se encamino en la misma dirección.

El lugar estaba lleno de comerciantes de todo tipo, se vendían desde plantas medicinales, vestimentas, armamento, no podía faltar la comida y el sake.

La castaña miro el cielo y luego a ellos **-Nos veremos en esta entrada al atardecer, Shippo vienes conmigo y kirara no dejes que el monje Miroku se meta en problemas – **su mirada llameaba, era una advertencia que él capto de inmediato sintiendo un escalofrió y así se separaron dando inicio su investigación.

**.**

**POV Inuyasha**

No tengo nada en contra de investigar pero realmente me gustaría no estar perdiendo el tiempo aquí, quiero encontrar a ese maldito de Naraku para acabar con él e ir por Kagome, no puedo evitar ver el cielo y perderme en él, realmente la extraño, ella era la única que me entendía y si no lo hacía simplemente con tenerla a mi lado me sentía completo.

Vuelvo a centrarme en el camino, no puedo evitar notar las miradas de todos, no los culpo un hibrido entre humanos, seguramente no confían en mí, así como puedo preguntar.

No puedo evitar poner cara de pocos amigos, será mejor que regrese a la entrada y ahí los espere, realmente hoy no me siento a gusto en medio de tanta gente.

Me paro en seco al detectar un aroma familiar, no puede ser ella, olfateo para asegurarme pero si es su esencia _"Kagome" _No puedo evitarlo camino rápido entre la gente tratando de ubicarla, pero así como llego, también se esfumo.

Llegue de nuevo al punto de encuentro, mi mente me está jugando una broma, una muy mala o será mi deseo de verla la que la trae siempre de una u otra forma alterando mis sentidos, _"Ella no está aquí" _Trataba de convencerme _"Esta en su época" _Me repetía mil veces para que la sensación que tenía en el cuerpo se fuera.

Levante la mirada para apreciar el atardecer que ahora estaba, tendría que encontrarlo lo más rápido posible o de tanto extrañarla me volvería loco y eso parecía que ya estaba ocurriéndome.

**Fin POV**

.

.

.

Días habían pasado desde aquel día que la encontraron, por ambos lados ya se habían acostumbrado a la presencia de aquella mujer y ella a la de ellos, a su habitual modo de viajar casi sin descanso, eso y su única tarea que tenía era de cuidar de Rin. Ahora era que el grupo de aquel yokai se detenía cerca de una cascada, el sol que se había mantenido en lo alto ahora descendía para dar forma al hermoso atardecer, cerca de dicho lugar había un pequeño campo de flores que siendo visto por la pequeña niña no hizo otra cosa más que correr hacia el con la menor preocupación, siendo seguida por la mirada de todos menos del platinado quien siguió su camino adentrándose en el bosque de nuevo dejando tras de sí solo órdenes.

**-Nos quedaremos esta noche aquí-** acostumbrada a ver a Jaken apurado a acatar la orden seguida de…**– Humana, cuida de Rin – **Ahí estaba de nuevo, bufo un tanto frustrada, no es que tuviera algo en contra de la pequeña niña, realmente era con la única que podía hablar y se llevaban realmente bien, es solo que así como demostraría que podría llegar a ser más que una "niñera" pero aun así, cumpliendo lo que ya se había jurado acato de inmediato la orden y fue a vigilarla.

.

**POV Sesshomaru.**

Me adentre en el bosque, no mucho solo lo necesario para que no notaran mi presencia, subí a la rama de uno de los árboles y observe con cuidado, Jaken intentaba pescar la comida de ese día, pero no era eso lo que llamaba mi atención, mis ojos se posaron en aquella humana.

Puedo imaginar lo que está pensando, quiere entrenarse, lo veo siempre en su mirada, pero ahora se dará cuenta por qué solo la puse a cuidar de Rin.

Me pregunto porque la habré dejado quedarse, de por sí ya tengo una humana conmigo, no… Realmente ellas dos las conocí en momentos en los que simplemente me siguieron, si eso fue.

Veo con interés como en esos momentos ayuda a Rin a ponerse algunas flores en la cabeza, luego como esta señalaba a un árbol y la azabache la levantaba para tomar algunos frutos, al no darles alcance, la deja en el suelo y trepa ella misma para alcanzar más.

Un ruido me hizo volver la vista y ver un jabalí salvaje, sonreí con malicia para mis adentros _"Eso será suficiente para la humana" _Es hora de ver que tanta puede ser tu determinación o simplemente huiras como cobarde por un estúpido animal.

Lance un latigazo haciendo correr asustado al animal directo al árbol donde se encontraba Rin, me puse alerta por si la tonta humana no lo logra, tendría que moverme rápido para no dejar que algo le pase.

**Fin POV**

**.**

La azabache trepaba al árbol para conseguir más fruta para Rin, la verdad es que los primeros días que lo intento se le dificultaba, pero ahora podía subir con más facilidad, se preguntaba si al estar al cuidado de ella su cuerpo se había habituado a hacer este tipo de cosas.

Un ruido en la maleza capto su atención, viendo como salía a toda prisa un enorme jabalí se dio cuenta la dirección que tenía… **- ¡Rin! Cuidado – **le dijo viendo como ella volteaba percatándose también del peligro.

**-¡Ah! – **soltó un grito y trato de correr no viendo que una de las frutas había caído y con ella se había tropezado sin dar si quiera dos pasos.

Miro a Jaken que corría pero se encontraba retirado, no llegaría a tiempo, no lo pensó dos veces y sin darse cuenta salto y bajo por las ramas con agilidad y velocidad, terminando en canclillas frente a la niña, la cargo mirando a ambos lados **– Señorita Kagome ahí viene –**

Corrió lo más que pudo, tenía que ponerla a salvo, trataba de encontrar un lugar pero no podía enfocarse bien en ello, la bestia la seguía de cerca **– Rin corre yo lo distraeré – **la bajo y la pequeña hecho a correr al lado contrario.

En su lapso de distracción el animal ya le había dado alcance, trato de esquivar su embestida, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida, la golpeo haciéndola volar unos metros, tenía algunos cortes ahí donde algunas piedras habían dado, trataba de reponerse intentando levantarse.

**-¡Señorita Kagome!- **volteo a ver a Rin que había salido de su escondite para intentar ir con ella **– ¡No vengas!- **la advertencia había llegado tarde, el jabalí la había visto, bufando molesto se abalanzaba a la chiquilla que no pudo moverse.

El yokai desde su posición veía todo, se decidió que era momento de aparecer pensando que la tonta humana ya no podría hacer más, sin embargo al regresar rápidamente la mirada para verla ya no estaba.

Al verla en peligro, ignorando el dolor que sentía en esos momentos, corrió lanzándose contra el tosco animal, interviniendo así el golpe directo a la pequeña **– ¡Déjala tranquila! – **viendo como este se sacudía y golpeaba con violencia su pata la tierra, preparándose para su último ataque.

Cargo a Rin e intento ir hacia atrás haciendo la distancia entre ellos más larga, pero ya no podía estaba atrapada entre una roca y el animal, le miro sin saber qué hacer, no tenía a donde huir… _"¿Huir?" _se reprochó por tal pensamiento, recordando sus palabras de antes, su mirada cambio a una más desafiante, no se movió **– Cierra los ojos y no te sueltes Rin – **la pequeña asintió y se aferró a ella.

Espero hasta el último momento y en un movimiento preciso salto, justo después clavo uno de sus pies en la cabeza del animal dándole el impulso necesario para hacerla girar en el aire, por la misma presión ejercida logro que se agachara y se estrellara contra la roca, dejándolo noqueado por la velocidad que este llevaba, todo paso tan rápido para Jaken que no se había movido del lugar en donde estaba, hasta ese momento que se acercó para verlo, riendo de la nada el sapo verde se regocijaba **– Eso te pasa por meterte con nosotros- **le gritaba mientras empezaba a brincar.

La azabache suspiro aliviada **-Rin ya todo está bien – **la vio abrir los ojos y ver hacia todos lados así que la bajo, sintiéndose más seguros.

No lo podía creer, se sorprendió por lo que hizo, solo lo pensó en un momento de… ¿Locura? ¿Adrenalina? Simplemente se dejó llevar por el peligro que corría la pelinegra y ahora estaba más que asombrada por el resultado que obtuvo, es ahora donde se percató de la altura del árbol, la distancia entre las ramas, así del lugar donde antes había estado tirada y se sintió totalmente atónita ¿Cómo rayos le había hecho?

Se sintió observada y no pudo evitar centrar su atención de dónde provenía aquella sensación, no sabía porque pero había algo en ella que a veces no entendía o por lo mismo de no tener recuerdos no comprendía, sentía a alguien cerca de aquellos lugares ¿se estaría volviendo loca?, no era otra cosa…

Se enfocó dejándose llevar por aquel nuevo presentimiento y es cuando pudo percibir, si era alguien y se tensó si era alguien peligroso tal vez no podría correr con la misma suerte y estarían en peligro, pero sintió algo familiar y se relajó un poco era "Él".

Por otro lado el ambarino con sorpresa había visto todo, no pensó que en tan poco tiempo tuviera esa velocidad y agilidad o tal vez ella ni siquiera sabía que podía tenerla hasta esos momentos de presión, no pudo evitar pensarlo quizá entrenándola como se debe podría desarrollarse aún más, frunciendo el ceño bueno tal vez aun no era tiempo.

No hacia ningún movimiento solo miraba, sería que ¿siempre estuvo ahí? **-Como se atreve- **él había visto todo y no hizo nada, o será que él fue el que… Sacudió su cabeza para despejar sus ideas, no podía ser ¿o sí?

Jaken ya tenía al jabalí amarrado en su mente ya podía disfrutar del banquete que prepararía con él, la pelinegra la habían visto moverse inquieta **– ¿Que sucede señorita? – **

Le sonrió para tranquilizarla, pero aun así se veía cierto enojo en su mirada **– No es nada es solo que...**

El ambarino se mantenía en un debate interno, tal vez había demostrado aptitudes pero con eso no sería suficiente, al menos no ante sus ojos, la voz le llego sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

**-Amo Sesshomaru ¿Cuánto más espera quedarse ahí?- **grito sin apartar la vista del lugar, la pequeña y el sapo verde se asombraron por lo que dijo.

Frunció el ceño, después de todo la perdida de la memoria no hizo efecto en su percepción, él no podría mostrarle como desarrollar sus poderes que tenia de sacerdotisa, bueno eso era otro punto que podría encargarse después, tenía que admitir que esa mujer tenía valor y más cuando él se encargara de prepararla. De un ágil salto bajo del lugar donde estaba y se hizo presente ante la mirada de sorpresa de los demás.

**-Bien hecho humana- **típico sin expresión, con ese tono frio y evitando sus preguntas… Aunque esa respuesta.

Con mirada inquisidora **- Usted fue – **la molestia notaba en su mirada pero aun así en su pecho se instaló un sentimiento de aceptación.

Le miro de esa fría y amedrentadora forma que tenía para hacerle callar a cualquiera, aunque quisiera reclamarle ¿quién era ella? Ella misma se metió en aquella situación cuando le dijo que le serviría.

**-Descansen, mañana partiremos al castillo –** Tras decir eso fue cuando se relajo y pudo realmente sentir el desgaste que tuvo, le empezó a doler el cuerpo, debía alejarse sin quejarse no lo dejaría darse cuenta, en eso la detuvo **– Humana – **respiro profundamente antes de voltear esperando que los demás se alejaran **– Serás entrenada cuando lleguemos – **le dio la espalda dando por terminado todo.

Su rostro no dudo en demostrar sorpresa al escuchar esas palabras de él **– Gracias, no lo defraudare – **se inclinó con respeto aun sin ser vista y rápidamente se alejó hiendo hacia la pequeña que ya la esperaba con algunas plantas para curar sus heridas, mientras esperaban el alimento que se preparaba ya en el fuego.

El ambarino miro el cielo, sin saber porque a esa simple humana le estaba dando la oportunidad de obtener un título que era tan importante, ya no quería pensar en ello, vería como se daban las cosas y con eso… Ya conocería sus alcances.

.

.

.

_**Ahora sí, les diré… Realmente este capítulo no lo tenía planeado, pero ya que no podía saltarme algunos datos que doy a conocer aquí, claro no todo porque si no, no puedo seguir con el disque plan que tengo trazado jajaja. Así que espero que después de este no tenga problemas para ir desenvolviendo poco a poco esto.**_

_**También algo importante: **__Los capítulos que iré subiendo tratare que sean cada semana, pero como quiero seguir también mis otras historias, será como las vaya terminando. Y así irlas intercalando por semana. Intento no enfocarme solo en una._

_**Selene Taisho Higurashi: **__¡Hola! Si, la verdad que el titulo se me ocurrió en el momento, así que dije… ¿Por qué no? Oh bueno lo de Inu ya lo sabrás a su tiempo, poco a poco. _

_**Hime-chan Natsumi: **__Jajaja bueno ese buen ánimo me ayuda a seguir con esto, no lo tenía muy bien __**contemplado**__ pero tratare de detallarlo, gracias por tu review._

_**Horus100: **__En este capítulo hay una parte de eso, la otra parte que falta vendrá más adelante._

_**Rainy moon: **__Yo también espero verla fuerte, tratare de no quitarle tanto de su personalidad._

_**Hilary Jazmin: **__Que bueno que te guste, espero que este capítulo también x.x bueno como dije no tenía planeado aun eso, pero trate de poner algo para dar una idea de lo que ocurrió. No puedo abandonarlo jajaja mi mente se saturo de cada parte de esta historia._

_También agradezco a __**Maria, estrellataisho, Luna31 y **__a todos los que me agregaron y a esta historia a favoritos._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¡Gracias por leer!**_

_**¿Comentarios / Sugerencias Constructivas / Review?**_

_**Mizo Lucy**_

_**.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**Después de unos días de muerte, pude terminar y traer este nuevo capítulo, bueno como hasta ahora, no los entretengo y les dejo leer, al último mis comentarios **

**.**

**-Diálogos-**

"_Pensamientos"_

-OoC en los personajes- (Posible)

.

.

El crujir de la fogata acompañado con los sonidos que trae consigo la noche y algunas respiraciones suaves era lo único que se podía apreciar, todos dormían imperturbablemente, bueno casi todos, el Lord de esas tierras se mantenía despierto, él no necesitaba tanto el descanso como ellas, por eso al caer la noche siempre se mantenía alerta y vigilante, aunque no lo admitiera y nunca lo admitiría abiertamente, se preocupaba por su pequeña pupila y ahora por la "humana"

Su vista se detuvo en la pequeña Rin, ella le demostró afecto aun cuando él era un yokai, su persistencia era de admirar en una pequeña como ella, tal vez aquella vez que la salvo era por eso, no quería que se perdiera y se hiciera nada, desde ese momento ya no estuvo tan solo… ¿Solo? Él siempre lo ha estado, era tan normal en su larga vida, que ya era una costumbre, por eso no la quería cerca era como perderse en algo desconocido.

Ahora su mirada se clavó en la azabache que dormía a un lado, brindándole calor y protección a la niña, de ella tenía una impresión, nada buena cabe decir, siempre se entrometía donde no la llamaban, constantemente siempre siendo salvada por el idiota de su medio hermano "Ahora ella sabrá cuidarse", no tenía dudas en ese entonces, de que siempre sería un estorbo, alguien frágil… "Es frágil, es una humana" Pero ahora después de aquel accidente que tuvo, del cual aún se preguntaba cómo es que fue a parar ahí, se mostraba ante él, diferente, alguien de quien puede esperar muchas cosas si de hoy en adelante es instruida debidamente… ¿Por qué pensar tanto en ello?

En esos momentos la azabache se movió incomoda, dejando escapar un leve gemido, su rostro dejo de mostrar tranquilidad, su subconsciente clamaba atención, se mostraba atormentada "Tal vez un sueño" se acercó cauteloso, ya teniéndola a poca distancia su oído capto un suspiro de alivio que sus labios dejaron salir, observo su rostro que poco a poco se iba relajando para continuar con un sueño placentero , frunciendo el ceño se extrañó, en ese pequeño lapso opto por sentarse cerca de ahí, recargo su espalda en el tronco más cercano, ya había hecho algo mas que innecesario, eso era más que suficiente, cerro sus ojos tratando de poner su mente en blanco y así se quedó dejándose absorber por la serenidad de esos instantes.

.

.

.

La investigación que habían reunido en esa aldea, les había hecho tomar la decisión de seguir adelante y ahora al caer la noche frente a la pequeña fogata improvisada que habían logrado hacer es cuando caen en cuanta que solo se dejaron guiar por posibles rumores, ya que en todo el camino no había rastro de Naraku, ni el más mínimo movimiento de energía maligna, habían terminado de cenar poco de lo que lograron obtener.

El gruñido del hanyo fue el que rompió el silencio **– ¡No estamos llegando a nada! – **se sentía frustrado.

**-Si Naraku no quiere dejarse ver, obviamente no será fácil dar con el Inuyasha- **razonaba el monje.

Toco el turno de la exterminada **– Es verdad, siempre ha sido de esa manera – **también estaba decepcionada por los pocos o nulos avances **– Se mostrara cuando sea el momento -**

El hanyo gruñía impotente, ellos tenían razón **– Bien, pero estaremos listos para cuando ese momento llegue- **se levantó y camino a una de las rocas que estaban cercanas al lugar **– Montare guardia – **Así había sido desde que ella se fue, se sentía culpable por lo que hizo, debía encontrar la manera de que todo regresara a la normalidad, entre más lo pensaba más perdido se sentía.

Solo intercambiaron palabras e buenas noches y se dispusieron a dormir, la exterminadora se acostó tomando al pequeño zorrito en brazos que se acurruco instantáneamente dejándose llevar por el cansancio que tenia de días pasados, seguida por kirara que se recostaba a un lado de ellos, el monje espero se acomodaran y se recostó a un lado del árbol.

.

**POV SANGO**

No he podido conciliar el sueño, como podría hacerlo si desde que te fuiste no ha sido lo mismo y como no serlo si eres mi mejor amiga tu partida nos dejó con este sentimiento de tristeza, todos la estamos pasando un mal, a veces peleas y distanciándonos nosotros mismos, si te enteraras no estarías de acuerdo con lo que estamos haciendo ¿verdad?, pero no te preocupes a nuestro modo podremos ir superando todos estos obstáculos, no puedo evitar mirar a Shippo, él es quien la está pasando peor, él ya había formado un vínculo contigo Kagome.

Nosotros no lo dejaremos y lo cuidaremos como si tu estuvieras, sé que no es lo mismo y no lo será, pero siempre trato de convencerlo de que te encuentras bien y que llegara el momento en que te reúnas con nosotros de nuevo, como antes, sus ojeras han dejado de notarse, ahora puede dormir bien, ya no despierta decaído, poco a poco vuelve a ser como antes, ya se pone a discutir con Inuyasha, el al contrario no hace nada se le nota por todos lados que el peso de la culpa lo aplasta a cada momento.

A mi mente llega tu imagen, siempre sonriéndonos, los momentos cuando te enojabas con Inuyasha por hacer llorar a Shippo, vaya amiga que si te extraño, espero que te des cuenta y aunque no lo merezca perdones a ese hanyo bueno para nada, para tenerte de nuevo con nosotros, no importa lo que dijera el maldito de Naraku, quiero que peleemos todos juntos contra él, hacer que pague por todo el daño que ha hecho.

No sé cuánto tiempo he estado así, empiezo a sentir el cansancio de horas antes, mis ojos van cerrándose poco a poco, ya no puedo evitarlo voy quedándome profundamente dormida, esperando que el día de mañana sea mejor que los anteriores, quizá mañana podrías regresar.

**Fin POV**

.

El amanecer llego y con eso los rayos del sol empezaron a cubrir el prado donde el grupo del hanyo dormía, Inuyasha bajaba de la roca estirándose para desentumirse, no se había movido del lugar, vio al monje que se acercaba a él.

**-Buenos días Inuyasha- **mencionaba cortésmente.

Lo miraba sin muchos ánimos **– ¡Feh! Que tienen de buenos – **volteando al horizonte.

**-Parece que alguien se levantó de mal humor- **lo vio bufar reconociendo lo dicho.

La exterminadora se acercó a ellos **– Inuyasha, Excelencia ¿han visto a Shippo y kirara? –**

Ambos se voltearon a ver entre ellos **– ¿No estaban contigo Sango? – **contestaba el peli plata

Se quedó pensativa **– Durmieron conmigo pero al despertar no los vi, imagine que estaban con ustedes- **su rostro se mostró preocupado.

**-No te preocupes Sanguito seguramente andan por los alrededores- **insinuaba el monje.

Miro varias veces buscándolos **– Si, puede ser…- **no se relajó lo suficiente **– Preparare el desayuno para cuando vuelvan – **se alejó dispuesta a hacer lo dicho.

Miroku permaneció pensativo **– No es común que desaparezcan sin decirnos algo – **

**-Ya volverán- **tras decir esto se encamino lejos de ahí.

El monje miro con una sonrisa como se retiraba el hanyo _"Tan predecible… Espero los encuentres" _y se retiró haciéndole mientras compañía a la exterminadora

Ya retirado de la vista del monje, olfateo el ambiente _"Te encontré" _corrió siguiendo el aroma, en un instante se desvió… "_Por acá"_ recorrió el largo trecho y de improviso freno, el viento le llego izando su melena platinada, husmeo los alrededores sin encontrar más rastros de ellos ni indicios de que fueran atacados por alguien.

Frunció el entrecejo _"Si se fueron volando será difícil seguirlos" _miraba el cielo molesto _"Shippo… Kirara ¿a dónde fueron?"_ dando un último vistazo regreso por donde había llegado _"Esto no me gusta nada"_ acelero el paso debía avisarles, con esto la preocupación se haría más grande pero bueno ya pensarían en algo para encontrarlos.

.

.

.

Caminaban sin prisa, por lo que le había dicho el Lord del Oeste pronto llegarían a la entrada del castillo, la azabache miraba a la pequeña que tarareaba una canción parecía contenta al volver a aquel lugar, el sapo verde llamando y haciendo algún tipo de comentario al yokai que iba a la cabeza pero simplemente este lo ignoraba olímpicamente, no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquello, esa mañana despertó con un sentimiento raro, inexplicable.

**-Señorita Kagome- **llamo con voz baja sin dejar de caminar **– He querido preguntarle algo.**

El grito del sapo verde les llamo la atención **– ¡Apúrense! No se queden atrás – **decía siendo que el apuraba el paso para seguir a su amo bonito.

Ambas rieron por eso, haciendo enojar a Jaken, luego la azabache la miro expectante **– Bueno… ¿Cuál es tu duda? – **notó que miraba al frente, solo para percatarse de que no les ponían atención.

Ya cuando vio que no le escuchaban decidió hablar **-Usted… ¿Ah podido recordar algo?- **la azabache no se extrañó por ello, de hecho no sabía porque pero hasta ahora era como si algo dentro de ella no quisiera recordar.

Lo medito un momento **–Pues… Realmente no- **contesto con simpleza, no quería penar en ello, pero ya con eso su subconsciente aprovecho el momento enviando una advertencia siendo una punzada que se instaló en su cabeza, dolida se llevó las manos a ella, la pelinegra se preocupó.

**-¡Señorita! ¿Se encuentra bien? – **su voz alerto al yokai que había seguido su camino, sin percatarse que ambas se habían ya detenido un poco más atrás.

No quería preocupar a Rin, trato de componerse, ejerció presión con sus manos tratando de frenar el dolor, sin poder lograrlo, ya que enseguida se sintió mareada, la vista se le nublo, sus piernas flaquearon dejándola caer, una silueta y unos brazos que la tomaron antes de golpearse fue lo último que sintió, después de eso solo se vio en sumergida en un remolino de imágenes borrosas y oscuridad.

Había llegado en el momento para verla caer inconsciente, su cuerpo se movió rápidamente y sin pensarlo la atrapo antes de golpearse, se maldijo por eso, pero al ver la mirada de preocupación de la niña no hizo más que seguir **– Vamos Rin - **

**-Esa tonta humana, solo trae problemas Amo Sesshomaru- **siguió sin notar la mirada molesta de la pequeña.

**-Jaken- **se calló instantáneamente al ver la mirada gélida que le daba en ese momento **–Silencio-**

Rin sonrió triunfante y se adelantó siguiéndolo con la preocupación visible en los ojos **– ¿Se encuentra bien la señorita Kagome? –**

**-Solo esta Inconsciente – **Sin dejar de mirar al frente, podía ver su castillo, su hogar.

Los tres se encaminaron, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, uno de ellos quejándose por el mal trato que le daban y que nunca lo tomaban en cuenta, por otro lado la pequeña pensando que había hecho mal en preguntar aquello, ahora recordaría no tocar el tema hasta que la azabache lo quisiera y el yokai intrigado por las reacciones que podía tener ante esa humana.

.

**Sueño Kagome**

_Se vio en penumbras, no podía ver más allá de sus manos, se quedó inmóvil tratando de escuchar o ver algo._

_-¿Dónde estoy?- En ese momento notando una tenue luz al fondo, se fue acercando con cautela, hasta notar una esfera de luz -¿Qué es esto?- con curiosidad comenzó a subir su mano para poder tocar aquello._

_Apenas alcanzo a rozar la esfera toda se llenó de imágenes, campos, bosques, lagos, personas borrosas, rostros sin definición, pareciera que tuvieran un velo encima para no dejarle ver quiénes eran, murmullos se hicieron escuchar seguida de una voz que taladraba con persistencia. _

_-No te necesito… -_

_Trato de cubrirse los oídos "¿Por qué le decía eso?" _

_-Solo eres un estorbo… -_

_Un golpe directo, sin saber porque le dolía aquella voz -¡¿Quién eres?!- gritaba con frustración._

_Todo quedo sumido en oscuridad, escuchando la misma voz, llena de desprecio -Vete de aquí, No perteneces aquí- Se repetía como un eco sin fin… _

"_¡Cállate!"_.

_Fue hasta entonces que una voz se hacía notar poco a poco entre los ecos que la dañaban, entorno la mirada entre las sombras, notando la silueta de alguien, estaba de espaldas a ella, poco a poco se iba alumbrando, su cabellera platinada, su vestidura blanca inconfundible con aquellos detalles, volteaba el rostro para apenas mirarla, su rostro imperturbable y esa mirada tan fría como el hielo –Humana- _

_Tras decir esto todas las voces callaron y todo volvió a la normalidad de antes, esa esfera de nuevo tras de ella y el yokai de pie frente a ella._

_Estaba sorprendida de verlo ahí, una extraña sensación se instaló en su pecho - ¿Amo Sesshomaru? – lo vio asentir._

_Volteo a ver la luz, ahí estaba su memoria, todo lo que era estaba ahí, una parte le decía que tenía que tomarla y recordar todo lo olvidado, pero otra parte temía por ello. _

_La llamo – Vamos - con la majestuosidad de todo un Lord se fue alejando._

_Volvió a mirar la esfera, frunció el ceño si lo que vio y escucho era su vida anterior, no quería saber de ella, al menos no en esos momentos, dio la vuelta y corrió por donde se había ido el yokai._

**Fin Sueño**

.

En el castillo al cual habían llegado hace un par de horas una azabache iba despertándose lentamente se encontraba un poco aturdida **–Espere Sesshomaru-** escucho su propia voz, divagaba aún se encontraba sumida en sueños, por eso no se movió del lecho donde estaba acostada, sus ojos parpadearon un poco acostumbrándose a la luz que lograba entrar en esa habitación _"Un sueño_…"

El yokai que se mantenía por alguna razón que desconocía había escuchado su llamado _¿Qué estaría soñando?_ **-Hmm- **fue lo que pronuncio para hacerse notar.

Kagome se sorprendió al verlo ahí, recargado justo en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados, mirándola expectante, fue entonces que recordó haberlo llamado, habría sido en sueños o realmente había pronunciado tales palabras, observándolo de nuevo, no había hecho ningún movimiento, se mantenía firme parecía esperar algo…

**-Oh…- **se dio cuenta de que si había mencionado su nombre, desvió la mirada se sintió cohibida, sentía sus mejillas acaloradas **-¿Qué paso? – **desviando el tema para tranquilizarse.

El yokai fingió no verlo **– Duerme – **noto duda en su mirada **– Recuerda… Comienza mañana tu entrenamiento – **salió de ahí sin más, se alejaría de ella ¿Por qué? Simplemente tenía cosas mejores que hacer, sus guerreros se encargarían de ella desde mañana.

Lo miro retirarse, suspiro aliviada ¿Por qué había sentido aquello? Simple había sido descubierta llamándolo, cerró los ojos retomando lo que había soñado, ahora tenía una idea de que traían consigo esos recuerdos, no quería verse en vuelta en todo eso de nuevo, se fue quedando dormida con un simple pensamiento… Al presente se iba a mantener con mayor firmeza a la decisión que tomo, seguiría al ambarino, costase lo que costase entrenaría arduamente y ese pensamiento seria el que le daría la fuerza para sobresalir.

.

.

.

Bajando las escaleras, suidos en una penumbra que solo los seres que solían custodiar el lugar, en lo más profundo unas celdas, algunos metales corroídos por el paso del tiempo, las paredes desgastadas, dos pequeñas siluetas inmóviles, respiraban con dificultad debido al ambiente pesado lleno de humedad y moho, se encontraban inconscientes sin saber a donde habían ido a parar.

Se sorprenderían al ver dónde y con quien se iban a encontrar muy pronto ahí…

.

.

.

_**¡Cha cha chan! Hasta aquí llegamos por hoy.**_

_**Vamos que con este capítulo no estaba muy conforme, cada que lo leía le cambiaba, lo volvía a leer y le seguía cambiando y así fue como llegue a esto. Que más les puedo decir voy tratando de llenar huecos que voy dejando y que me lo hacen saber algunas personas jojo para ir dejando más al parecer. **_

_**Ahora a contestar algunos reviews:**_

_**Hime-chan Natsumi: **__No es nada, gracias a ti por tu opinión, la verdad es que me sirve de mucho, adentrarme en ese desarrollo es algo de lo que huía jaja. Sí, es que ya sabes a veces no se tiene el tiempo o la inspiración, gracias por tu paciencia. _

_**xXKrisstal06Xx: **__Hola, pues realmente si te ha gustado el capítulo, puedo decir que estoy satisfecha, y entiendo a mí también me pasa lo mismo muy seguido suele ser algo frustrante pero bueno... La verdad que también me va gustando la Kagome de ahora, de igual manera vendrán choques en su personalidad (Shh...) Y no te preocupes el pequeño verá la luz al final del túnel solo que por este capítulo no. Gracias a ti por leerlo. Espero que este también sea de tu agrado._

_**Hilary Jazmin: **__Cierto su actitud es indiscutible, pero la verdad si no lo somos con él nos volveríamos masoquistas no hay duda de ello jaja. Espero este capítulo también te guste, nos vemos en la próxima :3_

_**ElisiaWisdom: **__Si, quiero tratar de mantener las personalidades de los personajes, tus suposiciones son buenas, y en cuanto a Naraku ya se verá más adelante. Gracias _

_**Rainy moon: **__Ciertamente no sabe lo que le espera. Hasta la próxima._

_Gracias por los comentarios __**Mikori, AomeAzakura, horus100, **__espero que este capítulo también les guste._

_._

_**¡Gracias por leer!**_

_**¿Comentarios / Sugerencias Constructivas / Review?**_

_**Mizo Lucy**_


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**Mi otra vez por aquí.**

**Les traigo el siguiente capítulo de la semana… Bueno sin más los dejo leer y al último todo lo demás.**

**.**

**-Diálogos-**

"_Pensamientos"_

-OoC en los personajes- (Posible)

.

.

En la mañana siguiente, había dormido todo lo que pudo pero raramente se encontraba ansiosa ¿Cómo serían los entrenamientos? ¿El Amo Sesshomaru la entrenaría? Estaba llena de preguntas y al mismo tiempo las imágenes borrosas en su estado de inconsciencia le traían inquietud, por ende no pudo volver a conciliar el sueño, se levantó de donde se encontraba acostada, camino al fin recorriendo el lugar, aparte de la improvisada cama había una mesa, un mueble que hacía de ropero con un pequeño espejo en medio, se encamino a la ventana donde aprecio todo el lugar desde el pequeño balcón que había ahí, jardines, un gran terreno se extendía a sus pies, delimitados por una muralla, maravillada por lo hermosos del lugar, no se dio cuenta cunado Rin entro al cuarto.

**-Señorita Kagome buenos días- **no espero contestación **- pensé que aun dormía- **

Acercándose a ella **– Buenos días Rin, desperté hace poco- **miro interesada lo que traía en manos, lo cual la pequeña se dio cuenta.

**-Tome- **extendiendo la ropa hacia ella **– El Señor Sesshomaru dijo que le entregara esto- **la vio tomarlo y extenderlo en la cama **–Su ropa de entrenamiento.**

La azabache miro la ropa y luego a la pequeña, se le notaba entusiasmada, como una niña pequeña que esperaba con ansias aquel regalo, Rin rió **–La veré abajo señorita- **viéndola asentir en respuesta salió dejándola sola.

La ropa que veía era muy diferente a la que traía puesta, que más daba al fin podría entrenar como se le había dicho, se quitó la vieja ropa y se puso la que ahora sería la que la acompañaría en todo su entrenamiento, le quedaba un poco holgada quizá pensada para alguien más, se encamino al espejo, observándose, por un instante se le hizo conocido el traje pero seguramente eran imaginaciones suyas, se amarro el cabello en una coleta y salió del lugar, ignorando hasta ese momento que ese traje era semejante al de su amiga la exterminadora.

Camino buscando las escaleras, había olvidado que por culpa de quedarse inconsciente no conocía nada de aquel lugar más que el cuarto donde estaba, pasaba alguna que otra puerta _"Alguna será de Rin, esta podría ser de Jaken y esa la más alejada la de Sesshomaru" _trataba de adivinar y su ultimo comentario la hizo sonreír sin siquiera notarlo.

**-¿Te has vuelto loca humana?-** la voz le llego del frente, levanto la vista borrando poco a poco su sonrisa.

**-Yo… No, por supuesto que no- **frunciendo el ceño por su comentario.

**-Hmm- **la miro de pies a cabeza, la azabache sintió la penetrante mirada sintiéndose un poco indefensa **– Vamos- **siguió su andar esperando que lo siguiera lo cual no hizo, aún estaba viendo el lugar donde estaba antes **–Apúrate- **la vio pegar un brinco y seguirlo rápidamente.

¿Esperaba que le dijera algo? Si pensaba eso realmente si se estaba volviendo loca, debía admitir que algo dentro de sí perturbaba su calma cada vez que él se encontraba cerca, poso su mirada en su espalda, se veía tan imperturbable, tan misterioso, frio y serio, tan… Majestuoso y perfecto, se golpeó mentalmente regresando a la realidad de todo… _"Tan irreal e inalcanzable para un humano"_

**-Humana- **la llamo, había notado un cambio en la actitud que había mostrado antes, ¿Pero qué podría decirle? Esperen… Porque se preocupaba por esas cosas lo mejor sería terminar con todo esto y justo en el momento que llegaron a la entrada fue que los vio.

–**Tus maestros serán Takeru y Yuu – **Los nombrados voltearon a verla, uno más que otro sin creérselo, la mirada de advertencia del Lord lo hizo reponerse **–Si no puedes con ellos, entonces olvídate de volver ante mí- **tras decir esto se fue alejando por uno de los pasillos, siendo seguido por la mirada de la azabache.

Escucho una risa tras de si **– Vaya sorpresa… -** volteo para encararlo, tan alto como Sesshomaru, cabello verde esmeralda, atado en una coleta, rasgos finos, pasaría como humano, si no fuera por los puntiagudos colmillos que sobresalían cada vez que sonreía, sin contar con la mirada tan dura y llena de maldad, del mismo tono que su cabello **– Cuando el Lord del Oeste nos llamó para entrenar a alguien, una humana, no lo creía hasta ahora – **hablaba con toques de desprecio.

Le molestaba lo que decía, porque no podían llamarla por su nombre, porque "Humana esto" "Humana aquello", ya se estaba cansando de eso, tal vez si regresaba podría obligar a su amo a llamarla así _"No vueles tan algo Kagome" _entrecerró la mirada **– Me llamo Kagome – **iba a replicar y lo callo antes **– Cuando finalice el entrenamiento, esta "humana" como dices, terminara contigo- **rabia y decisión era lo único que podría verse en su mirada.

El otro que se había mantenido al margen de su plática hecho a reír **– Estaré esperando por ver cómo eres puesto en tu lugar Takeru – **miro al peli verde molestarse por su comentario y a la azabache al fin mirarlo por primera vez, alto como el anterior, cabello corto y azul, con tono más claro en sus ojos, una cicatriz le cruzaba su ojo izquierdo, orejas puntiagudas, pasando un poco más como humano **– Aunque viéndolo bien… De alguna manera ya lo han hecho –**

**-Cállate Yuu- **bufaba molesto **– Como si alguna vez pudiera hacerlo en batalla- **la miro con molestia y sigue su camino, esperándolos en la parte exterior para comenzar.

**-Tiene coraje Señorita, espero que así mismo sea su entrega durante todo este periodo – **le sonrió y ella correspondió no muy convencida, no sabiendo porque había algo en él que le daba tranquilidad y a la vez temor, tendría que ser precavida desde ese momento no sabría que esperar **– Vamos, las presentaciones correctas se harán fuera de aquí – **hiendo por donde había salido su compañero.

La azabache se quedó inmóvil un momento, viendo por donde habían salido sus ahora maestros, su corazón se agitaba, respiro varias veces para tranquilizarse, estaba segura que desde el momento que cruzara esas puertas, ya no habría vuelta de hoja, lo que le esperaba después era simple la victoria o la derrota… ¿Derrota?, no, ella regresaría a ese lugar, ella regresaría porque así ya lo había decidido y nada ni nadie se interpondría en su camino, echo una última vista por donde había desaparecido el platinado **– Volveré Amo Sesshomaru – **Y así con decisión se giró y salió del lugar.

Nadie se había dado cuenta, el ambarino había presenciado todo, se sentía más calmado al ver que ya no sería su responsabilidad, ahora ella tendría que valerse por sí sola, algo muy en el fondo no aceptaba lo que había hecho, pero rápidamente lo ignoro, así es como debe ser, si alguien es débil se vuelve innecesario, si como había dicho ella volvía… Se encamino a sus aposentos no pensaría en nada hasta no ver el desenlace del entrenamiento.

**.**

**.**

Se despertó por un rayo de luz que se alcanzaba a filtrar en aquel oscuro y frió lugar, de un momento a otro no le dio importancia y siguió tratando de volver a dormir, por el frió que sentía trato de encontrar la fuente de calor que le hacía falta, lo único que sintió fue la humedad, se levantó de golpe, ¿en dónde estaba? Observo con detenimiento el lugar, ni rastros de sus amigos, fue entonces cuando recordó parte de lo que había pasado.

.

_**Flash Back**_

_Había despertado antes que todos, con cuidado fue levantándose tratando de no despertar a la exterminadora que hasta ese momento se había mantenido apacible._

_Camino un poco por los alrededores, desde que se fue Kagome ya nada era lo mismo, sabia el esfuerzo que ponían los demás por verlo como antes y aunque sabía que la vería de nuevo, el dolor que sentía en su corazón era más fuerte y lo hacía caer, se sentó en una roca mientras apreciaba como las tonalidades del cielo iban cambiando poco a poco._

_El maullido que le llego lo hizo voltear, ahí estaba la compañera a la que le podía hablar y contar todo lo que le pasaba, libremente._

_-Kirara…- se acercó acariciando al pequeño zorrito, su manera de reconfortarlo – Tu también la extrañas ¿Verdad?- maulló afirmando._

_-Tal vez llego el momento de ser fuertes- la tristeza no se borraba por completo pero sus palabras tomaron decisión – Vamos._

_Avanzaban ya de regreso, de un momento a otro la felina se detuvo y corrió al lado contrario, por más que la llamara parecía ignorarlo, no le quedo de otra que seguirla, corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, ya cerca a la entrada del bosque la pudo alcanzar, parecía olfatear el ambiente._

_Maulló reconociendo algo cercano, fue cubriéndose rápidamente en una bola de fuego para luego mostrarse con su gran tamaño -¿Qué sucede kirara?- tratando de entender su comportamiento, esta lo pescó y lo subió a su lomo y no le dio tiempo de mas, se elevó hiendo en alguna dirección y sin saber a dónde, solo alcanzo a aferrarse de su pelaje, si se ponía así debería tener algún motivo y llegando al lugar lograría comprender._

_Lo que no sabía la felina es que aparte de aquel aroma que la hizo tomar la decisión de irse y que seguramente su zorrito amigo se alegraría, también había otros, que muy pronto les traerían un poco de problemas._

**Fin Flash Back**

.

El pequeño zorrito no hizo ningún ruido, quien estuviera detrás de todo esto seguramente andaba cerca y no quería llamar la atención hasta encontrar a kirara, se movió por el lugar buscando algún rastro, trato de olfatear algo pero había un desagradable olor que por tiempos le hacía nublársele la vista **– kirara – **llamándola lo más bajo que podía **- ¿Dónde estás kirara? – **sin recibir respuesta.

Se tensó al escuchar el sonido de unas pisadas dando contra la fría superficie, haciéndose más fuertes por la cercanía, se volvió a poner en el lugar en el que estaba, tratando de calmarse, si sospechaban que estaba despierto podría irle mal, tal vez si no se dieran cuenta se irían sin hacerle nada, el chirrido de la celda al abrirse lo hizo ponerse más nervioso, solo percibió que dejaban algo o alguien a un lado y volvió a escuchar el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse fue entonces que pudo respirar tranquilo, aun no se quiso mover solo atino a voltear para ver de quien se trataba.

**-¡Kirara!- **se levantó para verla, sin importarle que aquellas personas aún no se alejaban lo suficiente**, **pero la gatita no reaccionaba, parecía dormida aun así gruñía como si tuviera un mal sueño, fue entonces que las voces llegaron a sus oídos, platicaban normalmente.

**-Esa gata se está resistiendo mucho- **decía uno de los sujetos.

**-Pero no será para siempre, pronto ya no podrá hacerlo- **riendo ante la persistencia inútil que iba a tener **– Luego vendemos por el otro, ese no nos dará problemas- **tras decir todo aquello las voces y el ruido de sus pisadas se perdieron en el lugar.

Regreso la vista a la felina que se retorcía luchando contra algo, fue entonces cuando lo vio, un collar con una piedra azul en medio, que daba pequeños destellos, eso era lo que querían hacerle, controlarla **– Resiste kirara – **se acercó a la reja esperando poder abrirla de algún modo **– Yo… encontrare la forma de escapar de aquí – **y se puso a trabajar en ello, el tiempo estaba contando, pronto vendrían y seria por él, no imaginaba lo que le esperaba si lograra salir o al final si lograban su cometido aquellos que los mantenían cautivos.

**.**

**.**

La azabache seguía a ambos sin dejar de verlos, se veían como gente normal, temía por su vida, no sabía cómo iba a ser sus entrenamientos y más si tendrían piedad de ella, se regañó mentalmente, por supuesto que no la tendrían, ella pidió eso y eso le darían, así que ahora más que nada tendría que vencer el miedo hacia ellos y hacia lo desconocido que estaba por venir. Llegaron a una zona alejada del castillo, ya era turno de las presentaciones el que tomo la palabra fue el peli azul

**-Bueno olvidemos la primera impresión – **viendo como la azabache asentía no muy conforme y el otro lo ignoraba, suspiro parece que desde ahora sería niñera de dos críos **– Bien mi nombre es Yuu y seré tu maestro de defensa, combate sin armas – **y señalando a su compañero de al lado prosiguió **– Él es Takeru, será tu maestro de combate con armas –**

El peli verde intervino **- ¿Tienes habilidad con algún arma? – **la vio pensar un poco y negar.

**-Creo que no, aunque realmente no estoy segura… No recuerdo nada solo desde el momento que me encontró el Amo Sesshomaru, estoy dispuesta a probar todas si es necesario – **no faltaba la decisión y el reto indirecto hacia su ahora maestro.

**-Bien, porque no te la pondré fácil, no seré considerado solo por ser una humana- **le sonrió del lado.

"_Oh bien ya comenzaron" _intervino antes de que otra vez se salieran de control **– Por ahora queremos ver en que… Hmm… "Nivel" te encuentras para partir de ahí – **señalo un lado de un bosque **– Dentro de aquel bosque hay todo tipo de criaturas, entraras por unos días – **la vio poner cara de no entender **– Sera una prueba de supervivencia ¿De acuerdo? –**

**-Solo tengo que sobrevivir… ¿Cómo o cuando sabré que pase la prueba? – **No estaba ya tan seguro de que fuera buena idea, no sabría cómo defenderse, pero tampoco quería huir de eso, seguramente su maestro malvado conseguiría lo que tanto quiere, no definitivamente no lo dejaría.

El peli azul lo pensó un momento **-Sigue tus instintos, no te ofendas pero los humanos también tienen instinto animal, para eso es esto, vas a tener que saber cómo seguirlo y en qué momentos, controlarlo y sentir, volverlo parte de ti ¿Entiendes?- **Hace años que no tenía que explicar tanto.

**-Sí, ya iré comprendiendo todo esto- **plantándose frente a ellos **– Entonces los veré en algunos días – **les sonrió, sorprendiéndolos por su actitud tan serena y decidida, tal vez aquella chica no era tan normal.

El peli verde sonrió altanero **-Si no regresas me harías un favor chiquilla- **oh como le gustaba hacerla enojar, para ser una simple humana, ya empezaba a caerle bien, no se dejaba de nadie aun fuera un yokai.

Sabía lo que tramaba, así que le siguió el juego **– No se preocupe "maestro", volveré para que no se sienta tan solo- **le devolvió una sonrisa irónica.

El peli azul no había conocido a alguien que le fuera aguantando todas las cosas a su compañero, de verdad que no había conocido a nadie así, ahora que los veía bien, ambos parecían niños caprichosos viendo quien le ganaba a quien **– Recuerda… Agilidad, habilidad, destreza, inteligencia.**

Asintió, paseo la mirada entre la maleza, realmente ese bosque parecía no dejar nada a la vista, como escondiendo misterios que solo los que se atrevieran a entrar los descubrirían, pronto lo que parecía ignorar de ella misma se vería reflejado en esta prueba, cosas que ni ella ni los yokai que ahora le despedían imaginaban.

.

.

_**Bueno realmente lo siento por la tardanza… Estos días no pensaba subir capítulo debido a que tengo o tenía mis ojos llorosos y mi cabeza me molesta a toda hora… En efecto me enferme de gripe Dx sniff sniff aun así espero que en todo mi alucine de las horas que paso aquí, esto quede bien, sino… Mis disculpas. Ya cuando este al 10000% le pondré galleta a esto, así que esto es más como tipo relleno (¿?) jaja ok no… ven a lo que me refiero ._. **_

_**Bueno pero ahora contestemos sus lindos y animosos comentarios.**_

_**Rainy moon: **__¡Hola! Qué bueno que el capítulo anterior te gusto, espero este también y esperemos que no sufra mucho._

_**xXKrisstal06Xx: **__Es bueno saberlo, espero no te presionen ya mucho, sino espero ese día subir capitulo para distraerte un poco, pronto veras si se arrepiente o no de dejarla en manos de otros, gracias y suerte también para ti._

_**Hinasa: **__Gracias, si creo que tampoco había leído una así, jajaja muchas gracias, espero que como va te siga gustando, daré lo mejor._

_**Hillary STH Fan: **__Que bueno que aunque no sea así te gustara, eso es muy bueno, gracias por leerla._

_**Aiko: **__¡Qué bueno que le hiciste caso y lo leíste! Si espero no ir muy rápido e irlo desarrollando bien, muchas gracias, espero por aquí seguirte leyendo, también cuídate._

_**Bella-swan11: **__Con mejores palabras no podría describirlo yo, lo conocemos y el orgullo es problemático en todo esto. Gracias por pasarte._

_**Hilary Jazmin: **__Me alegra que te gustara, si, toda la razón, todo sea porque salga bien, mucha suerte y ánimos con tu fic, nos seguimos leyendo, cuídate._

_**Hime-chan Natsumi: **__Me alegro que hasta ahorita este saliendo bien, espero no salirme del desarrollo, gracias :3_

_**Mikori: **__Que bueno que te guste como va, si ya veremos cómo va tomando su rumbo la historia, saludos._

_**Sasunaka doki: **__Que bueno que te está gustando como va Kagome y en cuanto a tu pregunta creo que ya quedo contestada con este capítulo._

_._

_._

_**¡Gracias por leer!**_

_**¿Comentarios / Sugerencias Constructivas / Review?**_

_**Mizo Lucy**_

_**.**_


End file.
